


I Ain't No Hollaback Girl

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Comeplay, Consensual Sex, Derogatory Language, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, It Looks Dubious At First But I Promise It's A Roleplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitute Castiel, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Roleplay, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, Top Dean, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: Dean knows when he sees him. He just knows.
Dean knows that this kid looks barely legal. He knows that this kid is hot as fuck, that there’s something enticing about him. He knows he shouldn’t do it. And he knows he’s going to.
The kid is standing by a brick wall near a streetlight with his hands shoved in his pockets. His head is tilted back against the wall and Dean can already see a long, slender neck. The rest of him is slender too, lithe and toned from what Dean can tell. He’s got dark hair and tan skin. He’s got on some cutesy crop top and a pair of skin tight jeans with some scuffed up converse on his feet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR DISCLAIMER: I didn't tag this as Noncon/Rape/Dubcon because this is a CONSENSUAL roleplay between CONSENTING people who are in a relationship. This is really different for me to write but I got some inspiration from [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/460344?view_adult=true) and I have no excuses. I really don't like stuff like this, but I figured I'd try my hand at it and see what you guys thought. Also I have no excuses for the title. Sorry.

Dean knows when he sees him. He just _knows_.

 

Dean knows that this kid looks barely legal. He knows that this kid is hot as fuck, that there’s something enticing about him. He knows he shouldn’t do it. And he knows he’s going to.

 

The kid is standing by a brick wall near a streetlight with his hands shoved in his pockets. His head is tilted back against the wall and Dean can already see a long, slender neck. The rest of him is slender too, lithe and toned from what Dean can tell. He’s got dark hair and tan skin. He’s got on some cutesy crop top and a pair of skin tight jeans with some scuffed up converse on his feet. 

 

Dean just watches him for a bit, watches him look down and around, pick at his nails, pace a little. It’s pretty obvious from where they are and what part of town they’re in what this kid does, so Dean isn’t too tactful when he pulls up next to him and calls out, thankful the street is mostly empty,

 

“You sellin’?”

 

The kid glances over, looking almost surprised at first, but then he smirks a little.

 

“I don’t know, are you buying?” he questions in reply, heading over to Dean’s car. The corner of Dean’s mouth quirks up as he eyes the kid up and down.

 

“Pretty little thing like you, I don’t know,” Dean says. The kid quirks a grin right back at Dean. “How old are you?” Dean questions, knowing if he even gets an answer it’ll probably be a lie, but hey, he can try.

 

“Old enough,” he just answers with a sigh as though he gets asked on a day to day basis. Dean looks him up and down once more and catches eye contact. He’s got the bluest fucking eyes that have this twinkle in them. Dean knows he shouldn’t do this.

 

Should is a bad word though.

 

“How much?”

 

The kid smirks a little more and leans his elbows on the edge of Dean’s car window. Being this close Dean can see sharp cheekbones and a strong jaw.

 

“Twenty for a blowjob, a hundred for a fuck.”

 

Dean eyes him a little more and the kid raises an eyebrow. It’s not terribly expensive but it’s not cheap either.

 

“What’s your name?” Dean inquires. A lot of times he doesn’t ask, but this time he kind of wants to know.

 

“Castiel,” the kid answers. Dean wonders if it’s even his real name. Most likely not, but it seems hard to come up with something that out there. Dean gives a nod.

 

“Get in,” he says simply. With that, Castiel is grinning and heading over to the passenger side of Dean’s car.

\---

They ride to some cheap, dirty motel in silence. Dean doesn’t ask questions, and neither does Castiel. When they unlock the door to the motel room, Castiel immediately speaks.

 

“How do you want me?” he asks simply. Dean grins a little. Every hooker he’s seen before always has a different approach, but he’s never seen someone so straightforward.

 

“Knees,” Dean says in reply. When he turns around Cas is already sat back on his heels in the middle of the motel room on the shag carpet that probably hasn’t been cleaned in years. Dean’s cock twitches at how responsive the kid is.

 

“Fucking eager aren’t you?” Dean inquires, heading over to Cas and taking his time. Cas doesn’t say anything, just swallows and looks up at Dean. “Jesus, you’ve got such cocksucker lips,” Dean muses, grabbing Cas’ jaw just a little roughly and swiping a thumb over his bottom lip. Cas lets out a harsh breath, but there’s a little smile on his face. “You as good at sucking cock as you look?” Dean questions. 

 

“Yeah,” Cas breathes back. 

 

“Gonna have to prove it,” Dean says, unzipping his jeans and slipping his hand into his boxers. Cas watches as Dean pulls out his cock, already half hard and, in all honesty, pretty impressive. Cas has seen some bigger guys and Dean is definitely up there. He watches Dean stroke himself a few times until he’s fully hard. Then, his hand slips down and reaches back, grasping tightly onto Cas’ hair. Cas grits his jaw when Dean tugs almost painfully. “Suck,” Dean orders, looking down at Cas with a harsh gaze. Cas stares back up with wide eyes as he slides onto Dean’s cock, taking him all the way down his throat in one motion. “Fuck,” Dean hisses, tightening his grip on Cas’ hair enough for Cas to let out a whine. Dean sighs and lets his head loll back, feeling Cas’ mouth working itself over Dean’s dick.

 

They haven’t even really gotten started but Dean can tell that Cas is good. Fuck, he’s already deepthroating him, that obviously says something. Dean’s guessing that Cas has been doing this for a pretty long time, but with how young he looks it’s hard to tell. Maybe he’s just a natural, Dean has no idea, but he doesn’t really want to bother thinking about it, not when Cas’ tongue is starting to add into the mix.

 

At first it’s just Cas’ mouth, hot and wet and sliding up and down. But then, Cas starts using his tongue, tonguing at the underside of Dean’s cock, showing Dean just how much he can do. He pulls back a little and starts giving short, quick licks to the crown of Dean’s cock all whilst sucking pretty harshly at the head. Dean lets out a groan and combs his fingers through Cas’ thick hair. 

 

Cas’ tongue darts out to the slit, collecting the precome that’s welling there, then swirling around the smooth skin of the head, then sliding back on, all the way until his nose is nearly at Dean’s tummy. 

 

Dean knows he probably shouldn’t be impressed since Cas is just another hooker selling sex, but he’s mouth is fucking amazing. And soon enough he’s pulling off just so he can lick and nuzzle at the length of Dean’s cock, one of his hands coming up to jack the rest of him. 

 

Dean takes the opportunity to look downwards and when he does he’s met with bright blue almost owlish eyes, watching him with what almost looks like awe. Dean has to wonder if that innocent look in them is fake, just for show, or if this kid really is a little new to this. With the way he’s sucking Dean off, Dean can’t really be sure.

 

Dean takes a moment to glance down, and he catches Cas palming himself through his jeans. Dean pulls on Cas’ hair and Cas gasps a little.

 

“Didn’t say you could touch yourself, did I?” Dean says, his voice firm. Cas pulls off of Dean’s cock and shakes his head, his hand slowly dropping down to his thigh, his other one still working over Dean. “God, you fucking get off to this?” Dean questions, voice incredulous. The blush on Cas’ cheeks rises, his cheeks turning almost red. “You get off on sucking off random guys? Getting your hair tugged on?” Dean goes on, tugging on Cas’ hair even harder, making him whimper a little. Dean grins a little and tugs Cas back towards his cock. “C’mon, keep sucking. You’re getting paid for this, remember?” Dean cooes, and Cas swallows and nods before sliding back onto Dean’s cock.

 

Cas lets his hand drop down and just works his mouth over Dean, licking and lapping and sucking until Dean knows he’s getting a little too close to the edge.

 

“Ever let someone come on that pretty face of yours?” Dean questions when Cas has half of Dean’s dick in his mouth. Cas nods almost shyly and Dean grins. “Bet you really like that, huh? Someone off the street getting off from these cocksucking lips, pulling out and just coming all over you,” Dean goes on. Cas lets out a little moan that Dean just barely catches. “You don’t even charge extra for that, do you?” Dean guesses. Cas blushes scarlet and shakes his head a little. Dean grins even wider. “What a fucking slut,” Dean growls out, pulling Cas off his cock pretty harshly. Cas is panting, his cock straining almost painfully against his jeans. Dean knows Cas is probably desperate, but that’s what makes it all the more fun.

 

“Get up,” Dean says, giving Cas a little nod. Cas gets up pretty quickly, standing on shaky legs. Dean looks him up and down and licks his lips.

 

“What do you -” Cas begins, but Dean cuts him off.

 

“Bend over against the wall,” Dean instructs, and Cas walks over to the wall almost hesitantly. 

 

“Do you have a condom?” Cas questions, turning his head once he has his hands braced against the wall and his ass sticking out. Dean smirks at the sight, at the realization that Cas has probably been doing this for a long time.

 

“Don’t need one,” Dean replies. Cas blinks.

 

“I- I don’t do bareback,” Cas tells Dean, and he’s honestly gotten a little more quiet and shy from when Dean first saw him on the street corner. 

 

“Do you want the money or not, sweetheart?” Dean sighs. Cas bites that pretty pink bottom lip that’s swollen from sucking Dean off, and seemingly debates it.

 

“I- I mean,” Cas starts out.

 

“If you like getting come on your face then I’m sure you’ll like getting come all over that perky little ass of yours,” Dean reasons. Cas swallows thickly and pauses before giving a hesitant nod. 

 

“Okay,” Cas manages. Dean smiles, turning away from Cas and heading towards the bedside table of the motel room. He picked this motel for a reason, he knows they keep travel size bottles of lube in the drawers. Dean snags one and heads over to Cas who’s already obediently bent over. He doesn’t hesitate, just reaches around and undoes Cas’ button and zipper, yanking down his jeans and boxers to about mid thigh. Cas doesn’t yelp, just gives a sharp intake of breath. 

 

“How many guys fucked you today?” Dean asks crudely, smoothing one hand over Cas’ ass. Cas doesn’t answer immediately so Dean gives a firm swat that has Cas yelping.

 

“I don’t know, a few,” Cas breathes out, his head hanging between his shoulders. Dean huffs a breath of laughter, muttering something under his breath before slipping one finger between Cas’ cheeks and straight past his rim. Cas lets loose a moan at that and Dean smirks.

 

“You’re still wet? God, did you just get fucked before I saw you?” Dean questions, sliding another finger in.

 

“No, I, ah!” Cas cried out when Dean crooked his fingers in just the right way. Dean grins, rubbing over that one spot incessantly until Cas is almost quivering.

 

“I asked you a question Cas, I want an answer,” Dean says, his voice firm.

 

“I was already, someone had just, they paid double so that we could go for longer,” Cas explains, holding back a moan when Dean slips in a third finger.

 

“So you’re already stretched enough? I could just slide right in with no problem?” Dean inquires, working three fingers in and out of Cas.

 

“I mean, if you want, I don’t,” Cas begins, but stops when Dean pulls his fingers out. Cas takes a breath and holds it, and Dean quirks a grin, taking his cock and pressing the head right against Cas’ rim.

 

“What are you, Castiel?” Dean questions. Cas sighs.

 

“Listen, people don’t usually,” Cas starts up, but Dean gives him another firm swat.

 

“Tell me what you are,” Dean says. Cas closes his eyes and bites his lip.

 

“A slut,” he says, voice almost quiet.

 

“What?”

 

“I’m a slut,” Cas manages, and on that note Dean smiles and slides into Cas who lets out a whine. Dean is definitely big, there’s a stretch that he usually doesn’t feel on a regular basis.

 

“God, for someone who gets fucked so often you’re still pretty tight,” Dean grits out, trying to adjust to Cas. Cas clenches around him and Dean groans. “You want this so much, don’t you?” Dean asks, starting to thrust, gently at first, just getting started.

 

“Y- yeah,” Cas breathes out.

 

“You don’t just want it, you need it,” Dean goes on, his thrusts immediately picking up speed. “If you get off on sucking off random guys, you must really fucking get off on getting fucked by them,” Dean murmurs, and Cas nods. Dean reaches around and wraps a hand around Cas’ cock and Cas whimpers when Dean squeezes down on it harshly. Dean swipes his thumb over the head and finds precome leaking all the way down his shaft. “You’re so fucking turned on, oh my God,” Dean groans. Cas whimpers, his hips starting to work back into Dean’s. “What is it about this, huh? The fact that people use you? The fact that people treat you like the whore you are? Is it that? That what you get off on?” Dean growls. Cas moans, and Dean’s angle changes just so his cock is rubbing against Cas’ prostate. 

 

“Yes!” Cas yelps, unable to stop the answer coming from his mouth. Dean grins wildly behind him, starting to stroke his cock. Cas’ hips seemingly don’t know where to go, rocking back and forth between Dean’s hand stroking him and Dean’s cock slamming into him. Dean braces one hand on the wall by Cas’, changing his stance a little so he has more traction, so he can fuck into him harder and faster. 

 

“God, I can’t believe how much you like this,” Dean muses, stroking Cas’ cock at a quicker pace, enjoying all the sounds that fall from his lips. Dean stops talking for a second, just letting his head loll back, working his hips into Cas until Cas starts muttering, “Please.”

 

“‘Please’, what, sweetheart? What do you want?” Dean questions, voice soft with a bite to it.

 

“Let me come,” Cas says, spreading his legs as wide as they can go. Dean groans, shaking his head.

 

“You really think you should come? You think you deserve to? You’re just a slut, you’re just a whore, I’m not looking for your pleasure, I’m looking for mine,” Dean snarls, already feeling himself getting closer to the edge once more. Cas lets out a pitiful whine. “But, you know what? I think I’ll take some mercy on you, Castiel, since you’ve been such a good little slut for me,” Dean growls, jacking Cas’ cock even faster, thrusting his hips into Cas’ even harder, waiting less than a minute until Cas is coming with a little sob and a moan that has Dean groaning.

 

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean grits out, pulling out and gritting his teeth. Cas just breathes heavily underneath him as Dean strokes himself faster and faster until he’s coming too, all over Cas’ ass, with a long groan.

 

When all's said and done, and Dean is coming down from his orgasm, and Cas is starting to breathe normal, Cas lets out a long groan.

 

“Fucking hell, Dean,” he manages.

 

“You okay, sweetheart? Can I touch you? Talk to you?” Dean questions, his voice soft. Cas nods and Dean immediately smooths a gentle hand up Cas’ side.

 

“God, Dean, so fucking hot,” Cas breathes out, slowly straightening up and turning around. Dean smiles a little.

 

“You think so? You enjoyed it? I didn’t go too far?” Dean questions. Cas huffs a breath of laughter.

 

“No, not at all. You were perfect Dean,” Cas sighs, pressing forwards for a soft kiss. 

 

“You mind if I pick you up?” Dean questions quietly into the kiss. Cas smiles softly and shakes his head.

 

“I don’t mind,” Cas tells Dean who smiles, leaning down and grasping the backs of Cas thighs and hefting him up into his arms. Cas immediately hooks his ankles behind Dean’s lower back and wraps his arms tightly around Dean’s neck. Cas sighs and nuzzles into Dean’s neck. “Where you plannin’ on taking me?” Cas mumbles.

 

“Bathroom,” Dean says, pressing a kiss to the side of Cas’ head. “Thought maybe I could clean you up a little,” Dean goes on as they pass the threshold of the bathroom. 

 

“Shower?” Cas questions.

 

“You want one?” Dean replies. 

 

“Considering you came all over my ass, yeah, I’d take a shower,” Cas jokes. Dean snorts and sets Cas down standing in the small bathroom.

 

“It wasn’t too much?” Dean questions as Cas struggles to pull off jeans that are way too skinny.

 

“Dean, I promise you, it wasn’t too much,” Cas assures Dean with a soft smile. Dean shakes his head and sighs.

 

“Okay, I trust you. Jeez, Cas, it’s just, I don’t think I’m totally used to this, y’know?” Dean explains, taking his shirt off as Cas does the same. “It’s like, it can get so intense with the name calling and the spanking and just, it’s so much,” Dean huffs. 

 

“Dean,” Cas says, taking Dean’s hand and looking up at him. “I love it, and I enjoy every second of it, and I want you to enjoy it too. This is a two way street, if you don’t like it, we don’t have to do it,” Cas goes on in a softer voice. 

 

“What? No, Cas, it’s not that I don’t like it, it’s just that I love you so much, it’s so weird to be, y’know, calling you a whore when I want to say you’re the light of my life,” Dean explains, making Cas smile a little. Cas steps in under the spray of the water and coaxes Dean to do the same as Dean shucks off his own pants and boxers. “I just want you to know how much I love you, how well you deserve to be treated, y’know?” Dean says softly. Cas slips his arms around Dean’s waist.

 

“That’s what this is for. Aftercare. The part after the really hot stuff where you tell me how much you love me and I say how much I love you and we take care of each other,” Cas explains, giving Dean a poke in the side. “And right now we can take a nice shower, we can cuddle, we can get some food and some juice, and we can do whatever you want.”

 

Dean huffs a breath of laughter.

 

“For being the younger one in this relationship, Cas, you sure know what to do and what to say,” Dean points out. Cas smiles and hugs Dean a little harder.

 

“What can I say,” he hums. Dean smiles and kisses the top of his head.

 

“I love you, Cas,” Dean tells him. Cas smiles widely.

 

“I love you too, Dean.”

 

Later that night the two ended up back in their own house, cuddled on the couch, watching classic movies with some thai food on their coffee table. Whispering endearments into each other’s ear, sleepy sex ensued until they fell asleep, cuddled together with Cas hoarding all the blankets and Dean snoring as always.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, please tell me what you guys thought, I don't know, maybe you guys hate this kind of stuff, maybe you guys love it, I don't know, I tired to put as much fluff in the end as I could because I felt bad for the rest of it D: But yeah, feedback and comments and kudos and everything is so so appreciated!! Thank you guys so so much for reading, I hope that all of you are well <3


End file.
